FlyNovus
FlyNovus Airline Services (Pty) Ltd '''(NAAC: NV), trading as '''FlyNovus,' '''is an airline that operates to destinations from its headquarters at Cape Town. It is the most famous and largest Datearth airline to date, as of October 24, 2019. History Pre-operations The airline was launched by Airplaneguy9 on 15 September 2019 as a new opportunity to connect the newly reset Nova. The airline gained pilots and destinations very rapidly, and became more popular than its parent airline, Gaia Airlines. At one point, it was meant to be based in Gdansk, however it was moved back to Cologne. It was also to act as a domestic airline for the Hanseatic Empire, but that fell to new state-owned airline Hanseatia. The airline was set to start scheduled services on September 30, as Airplaneguy9 was on vacation. On September 22, the airline's hub was moved to Hamburg-Bremen. As time passed, the hub was moved between Gdansk, Copenhagen, Malmo, Harare, Johannesburg, before finally settling on Cape Town, Nova America. On October 3, they started a new system where they serviced one city, then another airline would service a nation/region from there onward. Airlines that grew from this include Air Carolina and East Asian Airlines. On October 4, GIA shut down, leading FlyNovus to become its own independent budget carrier. It started many services to airports around the world They briefly shut down on October 5, owing to the Australian Nuclear Conflict, but resumed services hours later. As more services were added, the airline purchased its first plane, a second-hand aircraft registered N001NV. The aircraft was delivered on October 6, 2019. By teaming up with Emirates Airlines on October 18, Airplaneguy9 got a slot at Dubai Airport. The two airlines share a website, lounges and some flights. Flights start On October 26, 2019, FlyNovus opened services when Prime_Logos, of Japanese fame, flew his aircraft J-SPL operating NV103 from the recently opened Cape Town Airport to Mafeteng. Notable passengers were Airplaneguy9, RulerOfTheLand (mayor of Los Angeles), WilliamCRES (mayor of Crete and renowned Gaia Airlines and FlyNovus pilot) and General Ironbolt (mayor of Pyongyang). The flight landed safely in Mafeteng after around 5 minutes of flight. The next flight was a special expedition to Antarctica. This time, Mayor SteveGoldberg of Cape Town came with. WilliamCRES became a highly skilled and important pilot for FlyNovus, in his aircraft registered N-WILL. He operated: * FlyNovus flight NV041 to Eagle Harbour on 3 November 2019, which became the first aircraft to land in Superior, and the first international flight from Cape Town. * FlyNovus flight NV020 from Dubai on 4 November 2019, which became the first international flight to Cape Town, and the inaugural FlyNovus flight from Dubai. * FlyNovus flight NV004, which was going to be the first flight to Cape Town from Amsterdam on 9 November 2019, but the aircraft diverted to Djenne, then to Ba Sing Se, then to Toulouse due to mechanical issues. On November 11, FlyNovus Cargo was founded, which offered cargo services to transport goods for shops. On November 15, FlyNovus rebranded itself as a 'trunk airline' instead of a 'low-cost airline'. It also changed its slogan to 'The way to fly'. This was because it launched a new low-cost airline called Cape Air, to operate services to sub-Saharan African cities. Cape Air was based in Mafeteng, and started services on the same day that Unified South Africa was founded. NovaMiles NovaMiles are FlyNovus' frequent flyer reward system. More information can be found on their website. Other Companies Partners * Hanseatia * Nova American Airways * Air Carolina Ltd. * East Asian Airlines * Emirates Airlines * Nova Aviation Authority * Nova Worldwide Trains Owns * Cape Air (Pty) Ltd. * FlyNovus Cargo (Pty) Ltd. Destinations ''Incomplete list # Closed due to war # Flight goes to Amsterdam, where NWT transports players to harbour, and passengers are boated to ship # Flight codeshared with EK03 and EK04 Nova Worldwide Trains Previously, there was little to no way of accessing smaller European towns. However, when NWT started up, that all changed. On 20 October, NWT and FlyNovus teamed up, and agreed that NWT would transport passengers to and from Amsterdam Schiphol, and have quicker connections from and to their FlyNovus flights. Amsterdam Schiphol will have a station dedicated to NWT, which is easily accessible from the FlyNovus terminal, and where passengers can visit other smaller European towns. Fleet Other information * Website * Booking Perks * Pilots are paid $5,00 per flight * Airports are paid $10,00 a month If you have any inquiries, go to the FlyNovus HQ (27 Seventh Street, Cape Town, Nova) or contact Airplaneguy9